Breaking The Hatter
by SuperOnceUponAWhoLock
Summary: Prequel to The Ties That Bind Us, set about a year before. Jefferson gets caught by Prince James and King George while on a job with Jacqueline. They want information on the famous Hatter and his rumored boss Rumplestiltskin. Jefferson isn't one to give up answers so easily, but how far are Prince James and King George King George willing to go to get the answers they desire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Jefferson's patience's were wearing thin, as he sat by the fireplace in the Tower Room pretending to read his book while Rumple ran on about some spell work with Regina. Rumple had given him the task of keeping Regina away from happiness with King Leopold. It was a job Jefferson had actually come to enjoy very much.

At first it was a challenge to get her to even look at him let alone smile, but now he knew he was just about the only one who could bring a smile to her lips. Knowing that made him smile,_ I am damn good at my job._ He thought as his eyes once again wondered up from his book across the room to Regina.

She had her back to him and as their arrangement she was ignoring him while Rumple was around. Though she was starting to grow less and less worried about them being caught together as she realized how much power she really did wield. But Jefferson had also noticed as her worries drifted away so did her kindness. Her behavior seemed to please Rumple, but he on the other hand didn't care for Regina's short temper and harsh tone of late.

But yet here he was sitting here wishing Rumple would hurry up and leave already so he could get Regina alone. He felt a smile grow on his face as he watched Regina and thought about what he wanted to do to her.

"Hmm…It's not perfect but it will do for now." Rumple commented. "I have business to attend too." With a snap of his fingers he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Finally!" Both Regina and Jefferson declared.

Regina smiled turning from the table to look at Jefferson. "I thought he was never going to end that lesson today."

Jefferson snapped his book shut leaving it behind on the chair. In three quick strides he took her in his arms and kissed her. He brought his hand up to his hat and with a little spin the two of them appeared in his bedroom. Regina clung to his arms tightly. _If she can__'__t handle these little trips, what is she going to do with I take her on a real trip?_ Jefferson wondered to himself.

"Do you always have to use that hat? The castle here does have stairs doesn't it?"

Jefferson's smile widen at her reaction, as she fought to stay be the one in control of their relationship. _Was that the right word? Relationship? What is this between us?_ He wondered, but out loud he teased her. "You seem to like all the things I can give you when I use my hat."

"Well I like it better when it brings you to my bed chamber and my protection spells."

"Rumple's gone on business he won't be back for hours. We are completely save here." Jefferson leaned back in and kissed her neck as his hands went to her corset. In a few quick seconds he had it untied and pulled it off letting it fall away to the floor.

Regina's fingers had found their way first to his scarf quickly undoing it and dropping it to the floor, then to his vest buttons pushing it back off his shoulders.

He carefully picked her up and laid her down on his bed. He pulled off her skirt, tossing it off to the side of the bed. He positioned himself off to the side of her. His left hand reached across to grab her waist, gently rocking her back and forth towards him, as he leaned forward like he was going to kiss her but just stop short.

Regina smiled at his tease, she leaned up to meet his lips. Her hands pulled on his shirt and pulling it free from his leather pants, she brought it up over his head. With a smile Regina let her fingers explored Jefferson's muscular chest and stomach.

Jefferson watched the way she looked at him. _She does care for me; this has become more than just sex for both of us now, hasn__'__t it? _

Jefferson kissed his way up her neck to whisper in her ear. "You know it is hardly fair that I am topless and you are not."

Regina pushed herself up and let him pull her shirt up over her head. Jefferson moved her back into the center of the bed. His lips found their way to her breast, making her moan. He let his right hand trail down her right side to her underwear. He moved it to the side, his smile widen when he felt how wet she already was. It let his finger slip inside her bringing another moan.

He moved his legs pinning her to the bed, not allowing her much space to move as he started moving his finger slowly in and out almost as a tease, at first. Her breathing deepen and hips arched to meet his finger willing him to move faster. She let out a moan and grabbed his left thigh with her right hand, as he slipped a second finger in.

Regina arched her back trying to move her hips higher still trapped by Jefferson's legs. As Jefferson picked up his pace as she dug her right hand into his left thigh, and her left hand gripped the sheets above her head. Her breathing quicken as he quickened his pace even more.

Jefferson watched as Regina closed her eyes and tighten her grip on him. She rocked her hips harder, as her breathing deepened. He loved having Regina under his control like this. _I am the only one who has this kind of control over her._ _God I want her so badly. But let__'__s see how badly she wants me._ Jefferson pulled his fingers out and moved back down the bed from her.

"Jefferson!" Regina gasped in surprise, her hands quickly going to her panties and pushing them down and pulling them off in frustration.

Jefferson stood at the end of the bed watching her throw her throw her panties off the side of the bed, not carrying where they landed as long as they were no long on and in the way. _She wants me as much as I want her_. Jefferson thought as he quickly pulled off his leather pants.

He carefully moved on top of her and gently pushed his way inside of her. "Is that what you wanted Regina?"

"Yes." She whispered before meeting his kiss.

* * *

His right hand traced Regina's back up to her neck where he grabbed her hair holding her close for a moment before she carefully pulled back and moved off to the side of him.

Jefferson laid there for a few moments wishing he didn't have to leave her so quickly tonight, but he had business to attend too with Jacqueline. And Jacqueline, like Regina was becoming, was not someone you said no to.

"Do you think we have time for a quick nap before Rumple returns?" Regina whispered, enjoying the way it felt to have Jefferson's hands holding her tight.

"I am afraid not tonight." Jefferson kissed her forehead. "I have business elsewhere tonight."

Regina started to pull away but Jefferson tighten his grip trying to keep her beside him. "I don't have to go just yet."

"You always have business elsewhere." Regina muttered pulling back out of his grip to stand up looking for her clothes.

"Well between you and Rumple I do keep busy, and well-funded." Jefferson popped himself up on his elbows as he watched Regina start to use magic to tie up her corset. "Regina don't do that, I can lace it like I usually do." He moved to the side of the bed expecting her to move over so he could finish it for her.

"I don't need your help to dress Jefferson."

She replied way to harshly Jefferson thought. He tried to not let the hurt show on his face but her increasing harshness and cold comments of late were starting to bother him.

"Don't look so shocked Jefferson. I do dress myself all the times you are not there with me." She turned to fix her hair in his mirror.

Jefferson pulled on his pants. Standing up he grabbed his shirt. "Regina…" He started not sure how best to put his thoughts into words. "You know I want to see you more. But you are a Queen, and married, which does not make it easy for me."

"I know my place." Regina demanded turning to face him. She waved her hand and Jefferson was fully dressed, including his coat. "Do you know yours?"

Jefferson looked her over, and he quickly filled the space between them. He grabbed a handful of her hair and the base of her neck tilting her head up like he was going to kiss her but he stopped just short of it. "My place is pleasing you until you don't want me anymore."

Regina smiled. "Yes, yes it is." She kissed him.

Regina pulled back first leaving Jefferson once again wanting more. _Damn I have to be careful of these feelings I have for Regina. They could be trouble down the road, as Rumple creates his perfect little monster, for whatever is coming. _

Regina handed him his hat. "Is it my place to take you back to the castle?" Jefferson playfully flipped his hat back on to his head.

"No I think I will walk, I don't want to hold you up any more than I have from your business."

Jefferson noted the coldness which had crept back into Regina's tone as he watched her walk to his bedroom door. "Nothing is more important than pleasing you, your Majesty."

She turned, "I thought I told you not to call me that?"

Jefferson gave her a toothy grin and shrugged his shoulders at her, waiting to see what she would do about it.

But she just shook her head at him and asked. "Will I see you tonight at my castle?"

"Is it yours now?" Jefferson tried to joke, but cut it short on the glare he received. "No…not tonight Regina." He shook his head. "But I do believe I should be free tomorrow night if you so desire my presence." He rocked slightly on his heels his hands on his coat's collar as he waited for her answer.

She tried to keep the happiness off her face but Jefferson noted she hadn't quite learned to hide her emotions completely yet. "I will see you then. Good luck on whatever the job is tonight, Jefferson."

"Thanks Regina, but I am The Hatter I don't need luck, just my amazing skills." Jefferson smirked reaching up and giving his head a spin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Jacqueline!" Jefferson hissed pulling her down the hallway. "What is up with you tonight?" He asked as they ducked into a room out of the view of King George's Guards. "I know you have always been a little careless but it is almost like you don't care if we get caught tonight. You do remember my bag of usual tricks won't work here, in this Kingdom."

"Don't be ridiculous Jefferson, everything is going according to my plan and I don't plan on leaving here without getting exactly what I desire."

"I know all about what you desire Jacqueline." Jefferson whispered in her ear as he pushed her up against the wall. His eyes couldn't help but dart down to her chest. _Damn she is the only person I know that wears lower cut blouses than Regina, though Regina is giving her a run for her money lately. _"I just wish you wouldn't drag me into desires outside of the bedroom. Especially ones in a non-magical Kingdom like this dreadful place." He whispered before he kissed her.

She pulled back first looking uncomfortable. "Seriously," Jefferson continued not noticing her uncomfortableness as he slowly opened the door checking the hallway. "I would rather follow you into Agrabah again and face Jafar than be wondering these dark hallways with you right now."

Jacqueline moved over to check the hallway before she answered him. "Why did you ever agree to come with me today?" She asked taking him by the hand and dragging him back out into the now empty hall.

"Well to be perfectly honesty it was just to make sure you made it back for our meeting tonight." He pulled his hand out of hers and slid up beside her placing his arm around her waist as they calmly strolled down the hallway like they should be there. "This is not a place to be stuck."

"This place isn't any worse of a place to be caught than any other Kingdom." She stopped at the door pointing to the lock.

"Please no magic. No way to summon any help from my magical connections if I" She gave him a look at his choice of pronoun. "I mean if we need help." Jefferson flashed her a toothy grin before turning his attention back to the lock. "This place is terrifying." Jefferson muttered as he picked the lock on the door.

Jefferson felt the lock turn over. He stood up and opening the door he smiled, "After you my lovely Lady thief." Jefferson smirked as he followed her into the room his hands going to his coat's collar as he looked around at all the books lining the shelves. "Whatever would you want in the library Jacqueline, I didn't think you read?"

"Hello, thieves." A voice from behind them startled Jefferson. He turned seeing the young Prince James closing the door and blocking their only way out. Jefferson took a step back towards Jacquelyn as James drew his sword.

"Find whatever it is you wanted. I got this so called Prince." Jefferson ordered grabbing the poker from the fireplace beside him as he moved to defend them.

"You two break in here without any weapons, that makes you extremely stupid or extremely confidence in your skills." James stated eyeing the poker.

"Call it confidence if you want, but I have never been caught so I like to call it skill." Jefferson moved closer raising the poker like a sword.

The young prince attacked high and Jefferson easily moved to blocked it. James quickly swing down around to Jefferson's left, which he blocked using both hands to bring both their weapons up over their heads a moment before Jefferson was able to throw him back a step.

James stopped a moment fixing his fancy leather vest as he looked Jefferson over. "You have some basic skills but you can't possibly think you can win a sword fight against a trained Prince."

"The poker is a little heavier than I would like a weapon to be but I trained with pirates so I am sure I know at least a thing or two more than you do James."

"You seem to know my name, yet you are missing the Prince in front of it."

"Well, see I really don't use titles unless I think it is going to get me somewhere. And the little voice in my head tells me that you are not going to be very helpful to me and my lady friend." He swung the poker hard at his head, and just like he hoped James blocked it.

Jefferson threw his weight on to the poker pushing James back against the side of the closest book case. He brought his elbow up sharply catching James right in the nose. Jefferson couldn't help but smile as he heard James's head crack back against the wood of the bookcase.

James dropped his sword as he brought his hands up to his face. His sword clanged to the floor as the Jefferson pulled back with the poker and rammed it hard making sure to only catch James's fancy leather vest as he drove the poker into the wooden bookcase pinning the Prince in place.

Jefferson picked up James's discard sword testing it's weight in his hand as he mocked him. "I think I will be keeping your sword as a little reminder of this little lesson I just taught you. And now we will be going now…" He turned his head just in time to see Jacqueline swing the heavy golden candlestick at him. Jefferson's head exploded in pain as he fell to the floor.

The sword went flying across the stone floor as he fell down on to all fours. He tried to get back up muttering "Jacqueline what are you…" But Jacquelyn hit him hard again with the candlestick, causing him to hit the floor face first.

_Stay conscious_. Jefferson thought trying to will himself to open his eyes and get back on his feet, as he heard James's voice.

"Damn it Jacqueline, you didn't just kill him did you? Remember my father wanted him alive to talk."

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - The First Night**

The cold water hit Jefferson's face waking him with a start. He was spitting out water as a second bucket of cold water hit him. Awake he quickly pushed himself up off the floor into a sitting position, finding his hands and feet were chained. His fancy jacket, vest, and scarf were gone, he was in his white shirt and leather pants but this boots were missing as well.

He blinked a few times trying to take in the torch lit room. _Dungeon, I am in a bloody dungeon._ "Jacqueline!" Jefferson exclaimed suddenly remembering her hitting him. He heard the man in front of him laugh and it took him a moment to be able to focus on him his head still aching, but once his eyes cleared, he mutter. "James…"

"Good to see Jacqueline didn't kill you with that candlestick."

"Lucky for me your father is too cheap to spring for real solid gold candlesticks. But then again in this Kingdom it really is just about keeping up appearances, what will the neighboring Kingdoms say if we don't have gold candlesticks on display." Jefferson teased.

"What are you implying Jefferson?"

Jefferson laughed. "If I have to explain something that simple I can tell it is going to be a long night ahead of me."

"Are you that confident Jefferson or do you just underestimating me that much? Because I assure you, you will have several long nights ahead of you here."

"If you think I am going to be staying here longer than one night then you are the one underestimating me."

Jefferson turned this attention to the other figure at the door, as he forced his eyes to focus in the dim light, he realized it was a woman. "Jacqueline what's going on here?"

It was James's turn to laugh now. "I would have thought that was obvious. She helped me trapped you."

"Yes, James thank you I actually did figure that out, but why?" Jefferson asked her.

"Because I offered her something you never could."

"That is quite enough James. I was asking the Lady and I damn well know she likes to speak for herself so let her answer my question." Jefferson's voice boomed filling the little cell and echoing off the cold stone walls as he got to feet.

Prince James gave an order to the guard standing off to his left by the wall. The guard reached over pulling on a wooden lever which was connected to the irons on Jefferson's feet. The chained moved and his feet flew out from under him. He landed hard on his back on the damp dirt floor. He was unable to get his hands under himself because they were chained in front of his body and all the air was knocked out of his lungs. But he quickly got back up to his knees coughing as he tried to catch his breath, not wanting to give James the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

"Jacqueline wasn't lying you are quite cocky. I am going to have to break you of that nasty habit."

"I would love to see you try." Jefferson managed to wheeze. "Believe me better people then you have tried."

"Well he is sleeping with a Queen." Jacqueline muttered.

"A Queen? Really?" James laughed in disbelief.

"Not just any Queen."

"Jacqueline, be careful what you say next." Jefferson warned her from across the room.

She gave Jefferson a long cold stare before she told James. "He is bedding Queen Regina."

"Oh Jacqueline you really shouldn't have told him that." Jefferson snarled narrowing his eyes and shaking his head at her.

"Queen Regina? You mean King Leopold's young wife?"

"Dear Gods Jack is that what this is all about? You sold me out because you don't like the fact that I am bedding her, as well as bedding you?" Jefferson questioned. "You could have at least said something, before deciding to betray me over it."

"Well you won't be bedding Jacqueline anymore, and if you think I actually believe for one second you are sleeping with Queen Regina?" James laughed shaking his head.

"I don't expect you to do too much thinking at all actually." Jefferson wasn't quite done with his insult but James moved over past the guard giving a tug on the other lever, causing Jefferson's arms to fly up over his head and as much as Jefferson didn't want to, he cried out in pain.

"Oh I hope that didn't pull your shoulders out of socket."

"No worries James, a boy like you couldn't pull it hard enough to do any real damage." Jefferson hissed out through his clutched teeth as the chain kept his hands locked in place above his head, slightly pulling him up off of his knees.

"A boy like me?" James huffed marching over to him. "You are barely a year or so old than me Hatter."

Jefferson froze a moment at James's use of the term Hatter. _He knows who I am. What all has Jacqueline been sharing_? "I have centuries on you." Jefferson growled.

James laughed.

"Trust me you have no idea." Jefferson threatened.

"You are the one who has no idea, Jefferson." He turned walking over to the little table picking up Jefferson's travel bag. "Jacqueline explained how you don't possess much magic yourself."

"I feel the fact that I possess more magical ability than you is really the point of the conversation. So it's good to see you are finally moving on to the point of this whole charade."

"Oh magic most definitely is the point." he turned Jefferson's travel bag upside down and dumped the items out, surprised at the amount that was in the little bag.

"A bewitched bag, I should have guessed. All these magical items you have, Jefferson. For years there has been tales of this mysterious boy, spotted stealing items of magical interest here and there across the kingdoms, across worlds even if the tales are believed to be true. But never has anyone caught him before tonight."

"You have hardy caught him."

"You deny that you are the Master of the Hat behind all these robberies?"

"No, I was merely reminding you that you didn't catch me it was Jack with the candlestick in the library." Jefferson let out a laugh when James and Jack didn't seem to get what was so funny he added. "Sorry that is the problem with traveling words, you make a reference not from this realm and no one understands it, the Winchesters would have loved that one."

"So you don't deny it, thief?"

"Con man."

"What?"

"I prefer the term con man. I find it really seems to wrap up what I do so much better. For I think you both agree I am not just some common run of the mill thief."

"How many employers do you work for?" James continued with his questions.

"Oh I worked for quite a few over the years, just like Jack here." Jefferson nodded his head towards Jacqueline by the door. "But its Regina and my benefactor slash business partner whom you should be worried about. They both have a habit of getting testy if I don't check in regularly. Young Regina is still a bit of a novice when it comes to love making and magic but the girl's not one to piss off. Just ask Jack about how attached Regina is too me."

"Oh will you shut up about Queen Regina, and my name is not Jack. You never called me that before and I don't want you calling me it now." She growled clearly upset with him and clearly jealous of his relationship with Regina.

"What is a matter Jack, you think you can just betray me to the first idiot who comes along with some gold and you don't expect some backlash from me? I am afraid nicknames are the best I can do since I am chained up at the moment." Jefferson shook his chains to emphasis his point.

"Actually I think the name suits you just fine." James smiled at her. "You being a girl, who is trying to do a man's job."

"Trying to do a man's job?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh I can see it now James, you two are just…" Jefferson stopped mid-sentence and couldn't help but show his shock as James quickly walked over to Jack and gave her a kiss. "going to get along splendidly because you are both obviously fucking crazy!" Jefferson finished by giving his chains another shake.

"I told you before." James said turning to Jefferson. "That it is Prince James." He back handed Jefferson's face. "You will do good to remember the title."

Jefferson's head exploded in pain again, but he managed to keep on his knees instead of falling back. He spit out a mouthful of blood. "A title implies you are better than me, and I know that isn't true. Though now I see what you have to offer that I can't." He eyed Jacqueline coldly. "I didn't think you were one to trade in stealing from royalty for a chance to bed one."

"You have a Queen, why can't I have a Prince?" She asked crossing her arms.

"So many items in that bag, but what is in your coat?" James goes through coat, finding his crystal which he adds to the pile and in the lining of his jacket he finds pixie dust. "Pixie Dust! It's more powerful than Fairy Dust whatever do you use this for Jefferson?"

"Emergencies."

"Why didn't you use it when we were fighting earlier?"

"Sword fighting the likes of you James is hardy an emergency. " Jefferson looked away from James like he was bored with the conversation.

"Not an emergency yet the mysterious thief in chains."

"Jack are you really going to stand there and let him take credit for something you did?"

"We caught you together, Hatter."

"Yes he was annoying distraction so you could hit me over the head from behind, so what is it you want from me? Because as you already stated I don't possess too much magic, not that it would work in this Kingdom even if I did. And more than half the items in my bag won't be helpful to you on your Kingdom's grounds."

"It's not you yourself I care about. It is who you work for?" James asked.

Jefferson laugh flashing that cocky smile of his. "I told you I work for whoever is offering the most gold."

"The most gold interesting choice of words considering what Jack has told me."

Jefferson lost his smile looked over at Jack.

"She told me you took her to see Rumplestiltskin, at his castle of all places. One doesn't usually get in and out with their lives in tacked."

Jefferson laughed again trying to play it off like it was no big deal. "So I have done a few jobs for the Dark One, you know I am very good at my job, I am the Hatter after all. But I must admit I only took Jack there to see him because I thought it would make me look more powerful and interesting in her eyes. Not just any portal jumper works for the Dark One more than once."

"I saw you that day there at his castle." Jacqueline burst out. "You were beyond comfortable in its walls. Not a concern at all that he may harm you or me for that matter."

"We are business partners why would he harm me?"

"If you are as close as she implies then you have a lot of valuable information which I am interested in hearing."

"Are you serious? This is why you chained me up?" Jefferson shook his head. "I can't tell you anything about Rumplestiltskin." He stated deadly serious.

"Damn it Jefferson, just tell him what he wants to know. The way you acted it was clear the Dark Castle is your home. Are you his son? Or just another person he uses?"

"His son? Live at the Dark Castle?" Jefferson scoffed. "Do you hear yourselves? You two are crazier than me."

"You work for someone, someone who keeps you safe between jobs; if not the Dark One then who?" James pushed.

"Well you are out luck if that is what you want, because even if I did know a thing or two about the Dark One there is no amount of gold which will make me spill his secrets."

"Look around you Hatter." James jerked Jefferson's head back sharply. "I wasn't planning on offering you gold." He threw his head down and walked over to the door taking Jacqueline hand. "Maybe a day or two without a meal or anything to drink will loosen that lying tongue of yours."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**** – Day Three **

_I have been here for going on three days. THREE DAYS! Three days since I had a real meal_. The few pieces of bread he had gotten this morning had been the first food he had received during his imprisonment. Jefferson's usually well feed stomach had been grumbling since yesterday morning.

_They come in pairs; I can take out two of them easy. I just need one hand free when the guard comes in. Then I will have almost full range of my upper body movements. My feet will still be chained but I can work with that._ Jefferson thought as he dislocated his left thumb with a grunt. He tried pulling the loose cuff up over his hand, but it still wasn't loose enough. The cuff cut into his hand drawing blood. Jefferson ground his teeth together as he pulled harder. The blood dipped down coating his wrist and helped him slip his hand out of the cuff.

Breathing heavy he used his right hand to pop his thumb back into place. With a grimace he ripped off a piece of his shirt and he tried wrapping his cut hand, "How did my father ever do anything with only one hand?" He wondered out loud as he finally tied it off using his right hand and his teeth.

He heard the guards coming to check on him. There two of them, just two of them. He muttered as he laid back down putting his back to the door.

The one guard stood outside the door the other came in closing the door behind him. "Prince James said you could have some water this morning." He placed it down on the table. "Did you hear me thief? Did you hear how generous our Prince is to his prisoners?" He walked over and as he leaned over placing a hand on Jefferson's shoulder, Jefferson swung his right arm which still had the cuff hitting the guard hard right in the throat with the metal cuff.

The guard fell back against the wall his hands going to his throat as he choked gasping for air. Jefferson pounced on him punching him in the face knocking him down to the ground. Jefferson was ready to hit the guard again but he saw he was unconscious so using his free hand he grabbed the guards keys trying them on his cuffs. He got through five keys before the second guard made his way into the room pulling out his sword.

Jefferson dropped the keys a moment pulling out the fallen guard's sword to defend himself.

Jefferson took a step towards the guard attacking first. The guard blocked and pushed back, causing Jefferson to step back. He stumbled back over the chains which were attached to his ankles. The guard took another swing at him and Jefferson was able to recover in time to block the blow. In a slight panic he rushed and swung his sword to the right of the guard. The guard easily knocked the sword to the side and out of Jefferson's hand.

"Well you at least know more than James." Jefferson stated as the guard started to move him back into the corner of the cell. Jefferson faked like he was going to go to the left and as the guard moved to stop him, he sided stepped the guard's attack and used the chain that had linked his handcuffs together to strangle the guard.

"Sh! That's it, don't fight it, just go to sleep." Once the guard had passed out Jefferson dropped him.

Grabbing the keys from where he had dropped them he found the key which unlocks his handcuffs and the cuffs on his feet. He grabbed the sword his mind racing as to whether he should just escape back to Rumple's or go for his hat. He threw the cell door open only to find a sword at his throat.

"I am sorry Jefferson I am going to have to stop you right there." James toyed with him letting his sword come to lay on Jefferson's shoulder.

"If you think you can stop me, James you are stupider than I thought." Jefferson carefully stepped back causing James's sword to fall away. "I beat you with a poker so why don't you just tell me where my hat and coat are so I can leave." He told him as he raised his sword ready for a fight.

"Oh you don't want your boots or travel bag too?" James mocked him. "But you may be right I do need someone to help chain you back up." James used his sword to tap on the open door and four guards entered the room.

Jefferson took a step back as the guards entered.

"Still think you are walking out of here Jefferson?"

_I can't let them chain me again. They will make sure the cuffs can't be slipped out so easy. I need to get out of this cell._ With a scream and absolutely no plan, Jefferson charged James but closest guard stepped up grabbed him pushing him back to the wall of the cell. He hit Jefferson's hand against the stone wall a few times before he let the sword dropped.

"Oh look they brought you tighter cuffs." James waved his hand for the guard with the cuffs to come forward. "I think I will come back in a little while after they have you all chained up again."

"No! No!" Jefferson yelled as he tried to break free from the guards grip. One of the guards punched him in the stomach.

James laughed as Jefferson fell down to his knees. "By the way you have lost your water privileges for the rest of the day." He poured the water pitcher all over the floor in the center of the cell. Jefferson watched as it created a muddy straw filled puddle.

As the guards pulled Jefferson's arms above his head placing the tighter thicker cuffs on his wrist. They locked his hands in place dropping them down in front of him. The new cuffs where thicker and heavier, there was no chain in between them for him to be able to move his hands apart. Instead it had a chain leading to another metal cuff.

"See you soon Hatter." James reassured him as he left the cell.

The guards brought up a thick metal cuff placing it around his neck. The metal felt cold as it locked in place. Jefferson closed his eyes so extremely disappointed in his failed escape attempt, as the guards dragged him over to the center of the room and hung him by his wrists on the hook.

The one guard hit him hard on the back causing him to lose his breath. They left him swing with his hands locked above his head as he fought to get his feet back underneath himself in the muddy puddle James had created with his spilled drinking water.

* * *

James entered the room. He had on gloves and was holding Jefferson's gold Neverland Coin. "Why does this coin keep glowing warm? It has been going off like this for over five hours now, and it seems to be getting hotter each time it glows."

_Oh thank God, at least someone is starting to notice I am missing!_ Jefferson thought but out loud he explained to James. "Regina is summoning me. She does not like to be kept waiting. The longer I wait to answer her the hotter the coin will grow."

"Again no titles when you address your Queen."

"Regina doesn't like it when I remind her of her title or call her your Majesty."

"Rumor has it that Dark One has taught Queen Regina to take a heart. Tell me Hatter does she have your heart?"

Jefferson laughed. "If she had my heart she would know where I was and you and your father would be dead."

"You really think you are that special to her?"

Jefferson smiled a wicked smile, "I am not sure about your bedroom manners but I assure you mine are extremely effective."

James moved closer ripping Jefferson's shirt and exposing his chest. He applied the coin to Jefferson's bare chest over his heart. Jefferson bit his lip trying to keep his screams silent, he could hear his skin cooking under the heat of the coin. James held it there until he couldn't help but let out a scream.

_Regina must be pissed, that coin is beyond fucking hot!_ Jefferson thought relieved when James pulled the coin back.

"Well I will give you that much. She really seems to be in need of your services. This coin has been going off for over five hours. Though now she must just be upset because as you felt it is getting a little too hot to handle."

"I am going to kill you James… that is if Regina or my employer doesn't first."

"Just say your employer's name and tell me what I want to know and you will be free to go." James taunted him as he circled around him.

"Free to go, as if you will just let me walk out of here. I am not some stupid peasant James you can't expect me to tell you. Even if you would actually let me go, he would hunt me down and destroy me. As I told you before there is nothing you or your father can do to me that is scarier than what he would do to me for betraying him."

"How would one get into Dark One's castle?" James pushed for information.

"With the use of my hat."

James hit Jefferson hard across his face. "You would think with all the shots to the head in the last three days the sense would have been knocked into you by now."

"Oh you can't use the hat? How about the front gate, it leads right up to the front door. Now there are some steps but…." Jefferson broke into a scream as James applied the burning coin to his chest again.

"How many of your high profiled robberies in this realm were for the Dark One?"

Jefferson let his head fall forward done with answering James questions.

"What does he want with all these items?"

Jefferson bit his tongue to keep from making a smart-aleck remark, for he really didn't want to get burned with the coin again.

"Is he just collecting magical items for the sake of collecting them, or does he plan to use them?"

Jefferson couldn't stop his laughter.

"What is so funnier Hatter?" James asked pulling Jefferson's head back so he could see face.

"The Dark One doesn't need extra magic to destroy you or your father or anyone else in this world if he so choose to do so."

James glared at him a moment before he moved and placed the burning coin in Jefferson's pocket. "I think I will leave his were I found it."

Jefferson ground his teeth to stop from shouting out, as the coin buried in his pocket. "Thanks so much for returning it."

"Well I feel that Regina would want you to have it."

"Oh she most definitely would." Jefferson closed his eyes trying block out the burning pain. James came up from behind him lowing him off the hook. Jefferson collapsed to the muddy floor landing on his knees.

"Just answer one of my questions and I will make it worth your wild. I am thinking some meat to go with the stale bread for dinner tonight." He walked around Jefferson as he continued to talk. "Answer more than one and maybe you will find yourself in a more comfortable cell, one with an actual bed perhaps."

Jefferson muttered something James couldn't understand. "What is that Jefferson I couldn't understand what you said." He gave Jefferson a kick in the back knocking him face first into the muddle puddle.

Jefferson spit out muddy water and muttered something again.

"You really shouldn't mumble. I guess that is another habit I need to break you of." James mocked as he leans in closer to hear what he was saying.

"You were stupid to lower me off the hook, but you are even stupider to be in here alone with me." Jefferson whispered right before he sprung up wrapping the chain that hung from his neck cuff to his hand cuffs around James's neck. Jefferson twisted the chain harder and pushed James face down into the muddy water.

"Still happy you didn't let me drink the water now, James?" He hissed.

Jack rushed in and pulls the lever which was attached to the chain around Jefferson's neck. His head whipped back and he screamed "No!" as he lost control of the chain around James's neck. Jack pulled the chain again and he lost his balance falling over on to his back.

James coughed a few times and then started to laugh as he wiped the mud of his face. "What was your plan just now Jefferson? I know you pride yourself on your plans. But do you really think you could have killed me and escaped this castle, let alone the Kingdom?"

Jefferson laid there on the ground breathing heavily as he glared at James.

"That's right Jefferson don't answer, conserve your energy for your screams, because we both know there is no plan which will help you now."

He walked back over taking Jack by the arm. "I think I will send one of my father's men in to work on you, while I finish going through that interesting bag of yours." They leave Jefferson alone half sitting, half laying there on their dirty floor of his cell.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Seven Days**

Jefferson leaned his head against the damp stone wall. _How long have I been in here now? Seven days? One whole week! I am starting to lose track of time. There no windows in here to see the sunrise or sunset and it's not like they are feeding me at regular times, or even once a day. If you can even call what scraps they have given me as food. _He coughed closing his eyes letting his mind wonder. _I know Regina is wondering where I am, that damn coin keeps burning into my leg. But what of Rumple? Has he figure out something is wrong? Is he looking for me? Does he even care? Can they find me in this stupid nonmagical Kingdom? _

Jefferson heard movement out in the hallway. _Someone was coming again, but was it for food or water or was it for more questioning and torture? _He wondered grimacing at the thought what King George had done to him the last time he was in his cell.

James and Jacqueline walked in the door and Jefferson carefully got to his feet using the wall to help support himself. Jefferson noticed James had his travel bag over his shoulder.

"There you two are, I thought maybe something in my bag did you in. I only had the pleasure of your father and his men the last few days." Jefferson mocked them as he tried to keep his cocky carefree attitude, so not to let James know how he was really feeling.

Jefferson noticed Jacqueline look him over. She saw his ripped, bloody and dirty clothes, and his bruised face. He thought he saw regret in her eyes. _Maybe there is something there to work with._ He thought as James ran on.

"We have been on a little journey with all the goodies in your bag and your hat. I found so many different types of gold and coins in here Jefferson." He turned the bag upside down and let the remaining items fall out on the table.

"I see you took all of my gold. Who is the thief now?"

"I assure you I will put it to better use than you ever could; Hatter."

"I can only hope you are using it to pay off your father's debts." Jefferson smirked as he walked over and sat down in the chair across from James and Jack and at the table.

"Some of the coins I didn't even recognize the Kingdom they were from. I am having those melted down and I have to say I am interested in this black and white paper money."

Jefferson watched as James picked up some of the money from Victor's World. _Oh Victor I should have listened to you, my dear friend. You knew Jacqueline was no good for me._

"How many worlds can that hat take you too?"

"More than you or Jack here could ever imagine with your small minded greed. This Kingdom, this realm is just a drop in the bucket."

James shook his head, "My father has his top contacts working on breaking that hat, and then all the riches you have access to will be ours."

"Oh, please..." Jefferson rolled his eyes. "George's best contacts wouldn't know anything about portals if they fell through one themselves."

James stood up, leaning over the table to back handed Jefferson across the face knocking him and the chair backwards to the floor.

Jacqueline let out a little gasp of surprised.

Jefferson rolled off of his back coming to sit up on his knees. He raised his cuffed hands to wipe the blood that had dripped down from the fresh crack in this lip.

"His name is King George, and it will do you good Hatter to remember titles." Prince James reminded him.

"Yes so you keep telling me." Jefferson pushed himself back across the floor until he could lean up against the wall of the cell, his face still stung where James had hit him.

James picked up a knife off the table and drew it out admiring the blade. "How did you come by Carnwennan? Stealing from The Knights of the Round Table now are you?"

"Would you believe my friend Victor won it in a drunken game of cards, from some common thief in Camelot, and I brought it off him for the price of a bottle of scotch?" Jefferson laughed at the memory. "Because the bloody scientist didn't have a clue about what it was?"

"No."

"Well then, what did you do with my deck of cards which were in my bag? Let's play for my freedom." Jefferson pointed to the table in front of James.

James ignored his comments as he continued to question him. "Are the rumors that it can cast the user in shadows true?"

"Rumors I have come to find, unless about me, are greatly exaggerated. But you will never know with the anti-magic spells in this Kingdom." Jefferson flashed them a cocky grin.

James quickly walked over to Jefferson grabbing him by the cuff at his neck pulling him to his feet. Jefferson lost his smile as James brought the blade up resting it on the top of the cuff against Jefferson's throat.

"I will never be able to tell you what you wish to know if you cut my throat." Jefferson coldly reminded him.

"If I cut your throat I wouldn't be able to hear all those wonderful screams of yours. And if I didn't like hearing those screams then I would have cut it days ago." He bounced Jefferson off of the wall letting him fall back down to the floor.

James walked away stopping and raising the lever on the wall which was connected to Jefferson's chains, locking them in place. The he walked back over to the table placing the knife back and picked up the last item on the table; Jefferson's crystal.

Jefferson fought to control his emotions trying to play it off like the crystal wasn't important to him, but he was tired from the last week of torture and lack of food, his breathing deepened as he grew upset.

"Now the warlocks I talked to seemed to think that it just a normal crystal. But I found this tucked away safely in your coat pocket. So I believe it_ is_ special in some way. Are you…" James walked back over to Jefferson. "My, my Jefferson your whole body language has changed. What is this to you?"

"It is just a crystal I found on my travels. I forgot it was in there." He looked away from James like he didn't care about it.

"Really? Then you mean to tell me that your mother didn't give it to you?"

Jefferson let out a deep breath and hissed looking past James to Jacqueline. "Jack what all have you been telling your new boyfriend."

"This was given to you by your dear dead mother." James walked back over to the table placing it on the table top. "I am going to destroy it Jefferson unless you tell me what I want to know."

"No!" Jefferson staggered back up to his feet.

"Was it the last thing your poor whore mother gave to you before she sold you off to the Dark One for whatever deal she made with him?"

"Shut up! Shut your lying mouth." Jefferson race across the room at James forgetting James had locked his chains in place. He jerked to a stop three feet from James and the table. "My mother didn't make a deal with anyone. She loved my father. She was murdered and…" Jefferson stopped suddenly realizing he was saying too much.

"Oh I see I finally found a topic which upsets you."

"Yes congratulations it only took you a week, maybe by the end of the harvest season you will have me addressing you by your title."

"Oh I think you will address me by my title sooner than that or I am going to pound this crystal to dust."

Jefferson bit his lip to keep from shouting out James's title as he shook his head. "It may be the only thing I have left of my mother, but my mother would never want me to give in to the likes of you James; for she thought less of titles than I do."

"Fine, have it your way." James brought up the hilt of the knife up but before he could slam it down Jacqueline moved over and asked James.

"Can I have it?"

"You want the crystal?"

"Jack…" Jefferson growled.

"Yes I do." She picked it up and put it her pocket and walked out of the cell without saying another word to either of them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five****- Ten Days**

King George's men had come in and changed his cuffs so his hands could be extended up over his head off to each side of his body. Jefferson wasn't sure why the change, but he knew it couldn't be good. This was confirmed when not only James but King George himself walked into his cell. _Great now they are going to double team me for answers I refuse to give._

James was playing with Jefferson's hat. It was first time he had seen his hat since he had been thrown into this horrible cell. James and George were followed by two guards, one of which was carrying a whip.

Jefferson straightened up best he could in his chains watching James flipping his hat carelessly around. It was an action Jefferson himself had done numerous times, but seeing James flipping it so carelessly made his blood boil. His eyes nervously left his hat and eyed the guard with the whip. _That is going to leave marks and hurt like hell._ He thought as the guards moved around behind him.

James and George came to stand in front of him. They didn't waste any time with faked pleasantries, they jumped right in with their questions.

"Who do you work for?" King George asked.

"Not you." Jefferson remarked.

George raised his hand and the whip cut across Jefferson back before he knew what had happened. Jefferson staggered forward with a yelp as he was caught off guard, as he had expected some kind of threat before the actual whipping started. He clutched his teeth together as he regained his balance.

"Who do you work for?" King George repeated himself.

"Sorry you don't have enough gold to hire me." Jefferson retorted before the whip slashed once again across his shoulders. The blow drove him forward again but this time he was prepared and he didn't staggered forward so much as leaned forward grimacing but able to stop himself from crying out in pain.

* * *

Jefferson had lost track of time. _How long have they been in here asking me questions I still refuse to answer?_ His legs had given out some time ago and he was leaning forward on his knees, trying to escape the lashes, but there was nowhere to go. His shirt was in tatters, and soaked with his own blood. He had lost track of how many times he had been hit for his mocking answers or his straight up refusal to answer.

James still stood in front of Jefferson spinning his hat around in front of him while his father stood beside him. "Answer my son, Hatter."

Jefferson somehow found the energy to lift his head to glare at King George. King George raised his hand and waved at one of the guards who hit Jefferson with a whip in the back.

"I told you already." Jefferson hoarsely stated. The seemly endless days of torture and lack of food were really starting to take their toll on him. "I am the only one who can get it to work. And it won't work inside this Kingdom's walls."

"I know that isn't true Jack been through the hat's portals with you." James stated.

"I didn't say other people can't go through the portals with me you prat…" Jefferson started but was cut short by another smack from the whip.

"You would think ten days stuck in this room you would know how to address me by now."

"If you are waiting for me to use your fake title then you will spend the rest of your life waiting for it."

"Unlike the titles you use mine is not fake."

Jefferson laughed and it echoed off the stone walls. "He really doesn't have any clue does he?" Jefferson asked King George.

"Leave the room James." King George ordered.

"Wait what Father?" James asked thinking he didn't hear his father correctly.

"I said leave me alone with the Hatter."

"Whatever for?"

"I said go!" King George's voice echoed around the tiny cell as he held out his hand for the hat.

Jefferson gave soft laugh as he watched James take a step back from his father. "Yes I think it is time for the grownups to talk."

James glared at Jefferson and his comment but he thought better than to disobey his father's wishes. He turned back to his father handing the Hat to him. "Yes father." And without another comment he left the room.

King George waved his hand again and this time the guard hit Jefferson over and over again. Jefferson tried his best not to scream out in pain but after the third blow in a row he couldn't help it. He lost count after the seventh, and his voice gave out shortly after that as he fell forward as far as his chains would let him as he tried to escape the blows.

King George walked to the door opening it and checked to make sure James had left the area. He walked back over to Jefferson. "What do you know about my son?"

Jefferson chuckled softly before he licked his bloody and cracked lips. "I know he isn't really yours. Your wife couldn't have a son, or a daughter for that matter. You really should have been more careful with whom you cheated on your wife with. For future references Witches don't take being rejected very well. "

King George waved his hand again and Jefferson screamed in pain as the whip slash across his lower back.

"Why does The Hat only work for you?" King George asked.

"So some random idiot couldn't pick it up and use it." Jefferson responded his cocky part of brain still reacting before the intelligent part.

King George started to raise his hand again but Jefferson shouted out. "No wait. I am …" He stop short of saying sorry. _I am not sorry don__'__t you dare say that to these bastards._

"Yes Hatter?" King George stood in front of him waiting to hear what he had to say.

"It is because my benefactor bound The Hat to me."

"Why won't you name your benefactor?"

"You know who it is. You knew before Jack and James caught me. You made your deal for your son with him. So why…" He shook his head. "Why do you need me to say his name?"

"The Dark One is not one to keep people around for long. He uses them and throws them away once he is finished with them. But yet this mysterious Hatter has been stealing items for what; ten years now?"

Jefferson didn't answer him.

"How many of those years were you working for him?"

Again Jefferson didn't answer him.

"Why are you so special to him?"

"Special?" Jefferson laugh had a sad tone to it. "I am not special to him. No one is _special_ to him. Certain people are just useful to him, and I am just very good at being useful."

"You don't look very useful now, Hatter."

"As soon as I find a way out of here, I will be useful once again." _God I hope that statement is true._ Jefferson thought fighting to keep it together as his back burned in all the places the whip had cut him.

"Did you have the Hat before you made your deal with The Dark One?"

"The hat itself was a gift long before I ever got my Title."

"How did you come to work for him?"

Jefferson shook his head letting it fall forward, so done with George's line of questioning.

"Of all the items the Hatter is said to have stolen, how many of them were for the Dark One? And what does he plan on using these items for?"

Jefferson laughed, looking back up at King George. "Do you have any idea what he is going to do to you and your precious adopted son when he finds out what you have done to me?"

"He will never know it was us." King George replied stepping closer grabbing Jefferson roughly by his messy and dirty hair. He jerked his head back at a painful angle. "Once you are broken and we have the Dark One's weaknesses, then and only then we will let you die. No one will ever know you were here; not Regina or Rumpelstiltskin." King George threw Jefferson's head forward.

King George walked over to the door and for a terrifying second Jefferson thought he was going to light his hat on fire with the torch on the wall. But instead he just hung it on the wooden peg sticking out of the wall.

"I think I will just leave this here. So close yet so far don't you agree Hatter?" And with that comment George left Jefferson there to get whip.

Jefferson heard screaming and he knew it had to be coming from him, but he only saw his hat.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Twelve Days**

Jefferson had all but fallen asleep when James burst into the room. "Oh sorry Jefferson did you fall asleep?" He leaned down unleashing the animal he walked into the room.

_Was that a dog?_ Jefferson thought sitting up. _I hate dogs._ The animal was sniffing around the floor and it came up smelling him. _A pig? He brought me a pig._ "So nice of you to bring me dinner, but you do know you have to cook it right; before I can eat it?"

"Oh this pig isn't for you to eat. It is for the feast in three days time." James waved behind him and servants brought in a big bowl of fruit and plates filled with hot rolls, and a whole turkey.

Jefferson felt his mouth water as the servants left. He watched as James reached up ripping off some grapes and threw them on the floor. At first Jefferson thought he was throwing them at him, but the pig let out a squeal and it trotted back over to James. Jefferson forced himself to look away from the pig as it sucked in the fat grapes.

James leaned back on the table blocking his view of the turkey, but Jefferson didn't need to see it, he could smell it and God it smelled delicious. He thought back to his last meal at Rumple's; it had been a simple meal by Rumple's standards. Just a chicken and few sides, but dessert had been this apple cobbler that the new servant girl Belle had made, and it had been wonderful, Jefferson had always loved apples but damn if Belle couldn't cook and make everything taste better.

James saw him staring at the fruit and he reached over picking up one of the bright red apples. He tossed it in the air. James was mocking him but Jefferson couldn't hear him, he saw only the red apple and his mind drifted back to the first time he had visited Regina in her garden at her castle.

_Jefferson reached up and took one of the shiny red apples off of Regina__'__s tree. _

"_You know the no one other than me is allowed to pick fruit off of this tree."_

_Jefferson finished wiping the apple off on his shirt. "Is that so?" He asked right before he took a big bite of the apple. He gave her a big grin as he chewed. _

"_It__'__s a crime punishable __by death." _

_Jefferson swallowed as he moved closer invading her personal space. "So what you are telling me is there is more than one way for me to lose my head by tasting your forbidden fruit?" He fought to keep his tone serious but his teasing smile showed on his face, and his eyes lit up as his mind raced with mischievous thoughts._

_Regina blushed. "Apparently so." _

"_Well it__ i__s a good thing the apple is just as delicious as you."_

"_Oh really?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow at him. _

"_Yes, kind of makes it all worth the risk of possible death." He leaned in and to her surprised he kissed her right there in the middle of her garden. _

"Jefferson!" James called over to him.

_Regina had loved the kiss but she was so pissed about him doing it out in the open like that where anyone could have seen. _

"Jefferson!" James called again throwing the half eaten apple at him. It bounced off his chest bringing him out of his day dream and back to the cell. "Are you listening to me? Or are you dreaming about the last time you had a good meal? What has it been now twelve days?"

It took Jefferson a second to realize that James had thrown the apple he had been eating at him. He made a move for the apple but he had been too slow, the pig beat him to it and he had to watch as the apple's juices dripped down its muddy chin.

_Jeff don'__t let him see your hunger. _A familiar voice made him turn his head to his left.

_Great!_ Jefferson thought. No_w I am starting to hallucinate, and of the all the people I could see my messed up brain had to pick my worthless father. _

"Why he knows I am hungry." Jefferson muttered to the ghost image of his father.

"What was that Jefferson? You are mumbling again." James called over as he leaned back on his chair placing his feet on table.

_Remember what I taught you. Never show weakness, and never give into their demands. For then they know they have you_. His father faded away and Jefferson focused back on James who was ripping off huge chucks of the turkey leg.

"I said you may want to remember your manners and slow down or you may choke." Jefferson covered up his mistake.

"Nice of you to care about my health." James bit off another bite of the turkey leg.

"Oh I care a great deal about your health. So much in fact that I hope you stay alive along enough for me to get out of this cell, and recover so I can be the one who kills you."

James laughed "I think it is so inspiring the faith that you have that you will somehow get out of this cell, and not die here." He tossed the half eaten turkey leg to the pig at his feet.

It oinked over happily chewing it down. Jefferson could hear the bones crunching in its mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, trying his best to ignore the pain in his stomach.

"Oh I am sorry Hatter am I boring you?"

Jefferson opened his eyes. "Always." He stated as he looked back over to James.

"Well I have something to make your life interesting." He picked up the bowl of fruit and the pitcher of water. He turned the fruit bowl upside down dumping the fresh fruit to the dirty floor. The pig started eating the closest piece. James poured the water into the bowl. "I am sure you are quite thirsty." He placed it on the ground in front of the pig.

Jefferson clutched his fists thinking the jerk had been talking to him not the pig. _Don't show that he's bothering you. _He thought over and over again fighting to keep his bored appearance.

The pig drank its fill and then walked back over to the discarded fruit. James picked up the bowl, "Oh look Jefferson." He walked over towards him. "The pig was thoughtful he left some for you."

Jefferson looked down into the bowl James placed beside him. The water had bits of chewed fruit, mud, and pig saliva in it. "Well that was awful thoughtful of him, he shouldn't have." Jefferson wrinkled his nose at the mess in the bowl.

James started to walk away from him. He went over to the levers which controlled the length of his chains and cranked the chain which was connected to his hands a few times. Jefferson raised his eyebrow confused at what James was up too.

"I am going to leave the food on the table. I know you pride yourself on being resourceful Hatter so you should enjoy the challenge of trying to get your meal. And it will be the only meal you will get today." He leashed the pig and pulled it back out the door with him.

Jefferson sat there for a moment not moving. He knew his chains wouldn't let him get to table. He pushed the water bowl to the side, before he pushed himself up the wall to his feet. He leaned against the wall its coolness feel good against his still burning cuts on his back. But he knew the dirty damp wall was only going to infect the cuts and make them feel worst in the long run. He moved slightly away from the wall standing, testing his legs as stared across the room at the food.

He slowly walked towards the table until his handcuffs drew tight. He stopped sitting down trying not to have a complete breakdown as he stared at the still warm rolls and turkey that laid less than 7 feet away from him.

"What are you doing Jefferson you knew you couldn't get to the food?" His mind raced as he looked at the table full of food. James hadn't cranked his chains on his legs. "Maybe I can knock the table over."

He laid down on his back but the cuts from the whip burned as the dirty got in them. He rolled over on to his stomach reaching with his feet for the table, but he was still too short. He pushed himself back as far as he could with his handcuffs raised above his head. His toes barely brushed against the table leg. He swung his leg trying to get the table to move, but he just didn't have the length to reach it. He strength as far as he could the cuffs dug into his wrist opening the cuts he had already there. Grimacing he let out scream of frustration as he kicked his feet.

"Think, think, think, Jefferson! You need to eat something." He stopped kicking and fighting his cuffs to just lay there a moment. He moved back into a sitting position looking around his cell. For the first time the cell looked huge. The fruit was all out of reach in the right hand corner of the room. The turkey and rolls were too far away in front of him. And the door and his hat were too far away to his left.

_If I could have gotten to the table I could have not only eaten but gotten one of the bones and picked these cuffs and the lock on the door. I could slip up stairs and slit James throat before I escape to the woods and get back home to Rumple. _

Jefferson flipped out he pulled on his chains screaming as he tried get across the room. But the chains won out and he was jerked down to the floor. He felt tears on his face as he sat up looking at the table and all the food. The smell was starting to make him feel sick.

He pushed himself backwards to the corner he had taken to using as his refuge spot. As he moved backwards he placed his hand in the water bowl James had left. He jerked it out and pushed back against the wall. He looked down at the bowl with the discussing pig slop floating in it.

He pulled his knees in close as he leaned back against the wall. His stomach growled, and everything hurt. He bit his lip feeling more tears falling down his face. "Rumple." He whispered grabbing his head. "He must not know where I am. He wouldn't leave me like this if he knew. Dear God, I am going to die here, aren't I?" He commented suddenly seeing no possible escape.

_Drink the water._ His father's voice filled his head. Jefferson looked over standing above the bowl he once again saw his father.

"You have got to be joking it may make me sick."

_Are you really that high and mighty now Jeff? The fancy clothes, all the gold, and making your home in a castle, it has all made you soft. You have drunken and eaten worse things on a dares from the Lost Boys. You can go days without food, but you know you need water if you are to survive. _

Jefferson put his hands to his head. "Just shut up! Go away! I escaped Neverland so I never had to see you again. I told you, you are not my father anymore, so leave me alone Captain Hook! If I am going to die I don't want your company!" Jefferson cried. "Why can't I hallucinate a friend like Victor or Alice or Regina?"

_Well we both know why it is me and not Rumple you are seeing._ Hook looked down at his son. _Because you think I already think you are a disappointment, where that evil crocodile views you as a successful servant._

"I am a successful business partner!" Jefferson hissed as his father's ghostly image disappeared. He reached out for the bowl and told the empty room. "And I am going to figure a way out this. I won't die here." He brought the bowl up to his lips and drank the water.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter S****even – Sixteen Days**

"When is the last time you have had something to drink?" James asked he entered the room carrying a bucket and Jefferson's travel bag. "Or the better questions when did you have your last meal?"

Jefferson pushed himself up into a sitting position. He back up against the damp stone walls the cuts from the whip on his back now burned at any slight touch, _most likely infected._ He thought but he didn't have the strength to sit up without the support of the wall.

"Has it been two hours or two days?" James asked again. "Have you lost all track of time yet?"

Jefferson couldn't help but lick his cracked lips as he watched James place the bucket of water in the center of the room. It had been three days since James had given him some stale pieces of bread and two days since his smile and a few choice words had helped him get a cup of broth from one of the servant girls.

"I am going to do something nice for you Jefferson."

Jefferson didn't respond he leaned his head back against the wall as James placed his travel bag on the table.

"I have two lovely maidens who are going to come in here and clean you up. Give you all you want to drink and eat and then they are going to give you a nice change of clothes from your bag." James pulled out a pair of pants and a clean shirt placing them on the table.

"Why would you do that?" Jefferson cringed at the sound of his own voice. It sounded beyond horrible.

"Because you are my guest here at my castle." James paused. "As a Prince I have to take care of everyone in my Kingdom."

"You can let me go and then you won't have to worry about taking care of me anymore. I hate being such a bother."

The two maidens entered the room without speaking and stood off to the side waiting for orders. "But Jefferson I haven't shown you all the dungeon has to offer yet." He stood up clapping his hands. "Well, girls there isn't much to work with but make him as presentable as you can, and feed him. I will be back after my own dinner."

* * *

The women had cleaned his cuts but they had been ordered to not wrap them, so his clean shirt was quickly soaked with blood from all the cuts on his back and arms. They had given him water and offered him ale, but he had been smart enough to turn it down even if he could have drunk a trough full.

Two guards had come in after the women had left. Jefferson noted they left the door to his cell wide open._ I need to get out of here. James feed me for a reason, he is planning something; something I may not survive. _

They unlocked the chains on his feet first and when they unlocked the chains on his arms he was ready. He lunged at the closest guard using the weight of body to knock him over. Straining he forced himself to stand and was pulling out the guard's sword when the other guard hit him from behind hard knocking him to the ground. He was too weak to hold on to the sword and it fell away from his reach. He heard James's laugh from the doorway as the guard kicked him hard causing him to gasp for breath.

The two guards picked him up and dragged him over to the table where they chained him the table top.

"Hello Jefferson." James entered the room standing in front of the table. "I take it that woman saw to just about your every need, and the guards just took away all hopes of escaping your faith."

Jefferson laughed giving James one of his own cocky grins. "I am going to find a way to wipe that stuck up smile off your face if it is the last thing I ever do."

"Really? Because that is going to be extremely hard to do given how weak you are and the fact that you are chained to the table. There is no way out of this for you." James leaned across the table backhanding Jefferson hard across the face to emphasis his point.

Jefferson spat out a mouthful of blood, but given how he was chained the blood landed on his clean shirt near his elbow instead of the floor. He grimaced as the cuts on his back burned from where he had hit the back of the chair.

"You are not looking so good Jefferson. You couldn't even keep a grip on that stolen sword." James shook his head as he sat down across the table from him. "Have the last sixteen days been too much for you?" He asked bringing up his legs up to rest on the table as he leaned back in his chair. "Are you ready to talk yet?"

Jefferson felt his nose bleeding as he carefully leaned back against the hard chair, trying to find a semi-bearable position, giving up he hunched his shoulders and lean forward putting more weight on his forearms against the table. "If only there were someone intelligent in this Kingdom to hold a conversation with."

James smirked. "I am a lot smart than you give me credit for Hatter. I have been thinking about how you stated there was nothing Father or I could do to scare you into talking about the Dark One, and I got this idea at dinner the other night."

"Did it hurt?" Jefferson asked.

"Did what hurt?" James asked confused.

"Thinking." Jefferson grinned the food and drink he had had made him feel a bit better and with the better feeling came his sarcastic comments which he had been lacking the last few days since the incident with the turkey dinner. He watched the anger spread across James's face, but it quickly faded as James stood up and leaned across the table.

"At dinner last night, the butcher had cut the pig so thinly that I didn't think it was humanly possible for a piece of meat to be sliced that way. So I got to thinking a person is just an animal. Sure it walks and talks but it dies just like the boar or cow."

He grabbed Jefferson roughly by his messy hair and pulled his head up to look at him. "A person's skin could be sliced off in very thin strips while they are still alive. In fact it could just be the thing that can be used on a person who refuses to talk."

Jefferson didn't want to show any fear in is face but fifteen days or was it sixteen days now like James had said he was just too tried to not show it.

James's smile brighten. "Oh do I have your full attention now Jefferson?" he laughed letting go of his hair. "Good because you are going to tell me everything I want to know or you are going to lose that thieving right hand of yours." He gave Jefferson's face a sharp slap before he sat back down in the chair across from him.

Jefferson stared at James for a few moments not believing his threat. But then the butcher entered the room with this long bladed peeler. "You wouldn't dare." Jefferson jarred the table trying to free himself from the cuffs on the table. "No…NO!"

James moved around the table grabbing Jefferson by his already bruised and cut shoulders. With a groan Jefferson went still.

"Who do you work for?"

"I can't tell you that." Jefferson cried his eyes watching the butcher play with the peeler.

James gave a nod and the butcher reached out for Jefferson's right hand.

Jefferson made a fist and shouted "No!"

But James dug in his fingers into his shoulders and ordered. "Let him have your fingers Jefferson."

Jefferson squirmed a little longer until James poked his finger into one of the deep wounds on his back. With a cry of pain Jefferson opened his hand.

The butcher pulled him forward through the cuff on the table, and forced his hand flat on the table top. He took the peeler and ran it down Jefferson's index finger.

Jefferson jerked in pain as his screams filled the cell.

"He moved and I took more than I had planned to my Prince."

Jefferson was hissing and cursing and fighting to get out of his seat again. The peeler had cut from right under the nail of his index finger down to below his wrist.

James leaned down and whispered in Jefferson's ear. "Did you hear him Jefferson, the more you move the more damage he does."

"You bastard." Jefferson growled. "I am not one for killing but I plan on making an exception for you, James."

"Like you expect me to believe you have never killed anyone before."

"I didn't say that. It is not something I like to do on purpose. I don't treat taking a life as lightly as you do."

"There you go again Jefferson, sounding like you are better than me again. You are not better than me."

"I _know_ I am better than you James, and no amount of pain will ever change my mind on the matter."

James squeezed his shoulder and Jefferson tried once again to get away from his grip, but James tighten and pulled him back hard against the chair. Jefferson snarled in pain.

"Maybe starting with his name was too much, while don't you just call me by my title."

"Go to Hell James."

"You are the one with one foot in the grave Hatter, so I would watch what you say about Hell." James gave a nod and the Butcher ran it down just to the right of the first cut. Now the whole top of his index finger was raw and bleeding.

"Well since you seem to like that so much let's do it again. This time the thumb, it will be hard to steal anything when you can't grip it."

Jefferson closed his eyes and screamed as the butcher cut down his thumb. "Prince James! Prince James! Your title is Prince James!" _So much pain, have to delay the next one. So much pain in my hand, my bloody hand is going to be useless now. It was bad enough I could barely stand, how the Hell am I going to get out of this retched place without the use my hand? _

When Jefferson opened his eyes he saw the ghostly image of his father standing across the table from him. He heard his father say. _You can__'__t give in to their demands or they will know they have you._

"Good Jefferson, that is a start, now his name."

"I can't say his name Prince James, you have to understand that. I can't… I just can't!'' Jefferson choked out through tears of pain. "One doesn't betray him and plan on living."

"What kind of living do you think you have been doing the last sixteen days?"

Jefferson bit his lip and shook his head no; not trusting what words would come out of his mouth next.

"Using my title is good enough to stop the cutting for now. But I want to hear you say the name of your employer." James stood there gloating.

Beside him Jefferson saw his father and heard him bark at him. _Didn't I teach you anything all those years in Neverland?_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up!" Jefferson yelled at his father watching him disappear.

James pulled back from Jefferson and told the butcher. "Pull off one of his nails."

"What?" Jefferson croaked. "No, No…" he tried to fight but the chains were too tight. Jefferson screamed as the butcher grabbed his cut and bleeding hand. He gave away to shirks as he heard a cracking and tearing as his finger nail on his index finger was pulled off.

Jefferson managed to slam his left hand on the table top a few times leaning his head forward and backwards as he tried to steady his breathing, there were tears running down his face. Once he got himself back to breathing semi-normal James moved around the table and asked. "His name?" When Jefferson didn't reply he poked the exposed nail sending Jefferson off into another fit. "Peal the rest of the flesh off his thumb."

"Why?" Jefferson screamed as the butcher peeled back another layer of skin off his thumb. "Why does it matter?" Jefferson cried. "I…I won't tell you anything that you can use against him. He saved me from my father… he saved me from Neverland… I won't break the oath Princes James, I just won't do it."

"Neverland?" James came back around the table across from him, placing his hands on the table top staring down at Jefferson. Jefferson's eyes were bloodshot, his face was tear streaked, bloody and bruised. "He saved you from Neverland?" Prince James asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. Prince James, Yes. He brought me back here, and trained me. I have been stealing for him ever since."

"The Looking Glass and Golden Fleece"

"Yes and yes Prince James."

"And the Fairy Dust from the Blue Fairy herself?"

"Also correct Prince James." Jefferson laughed before going on to brag. "I have stolen from that little winged rat at least twice and her little minions countless times."

James looked him over like he was deciding what to ask next, now that he was finally talking. "And Thor's Hammer, is it true he has it as well? That you stole from a God?"

Jefferson broke into a crazy giggle. "You have no idea how hard that was to procure." He licked his lips. "As luck would have it I had a way in just due to my appearance, and worked that to my advantage. Every last detail counts but I have been telling you I am very good at figuring out the details. That is what makes me so very good at my job."

"How many years has it been Jefferson?"

"Eleven. It has been eleven years, Prince James, since I escaped Neverland."

"Eleven years and never caught before?"

"Never caught like this Prince James. Never ever caught before Prince James. Never Prince James. Never." Jefferson ran on. _Dear God what am I saying? I need to shut up, before I say something I will regret. How many times have I called him that fake title, what all am I admitting too, and am I crying? What is going on… I need to get a hold of this situation. _

"That is impressive Jefferson. What are the Dark One's plans for the items you have stolen?"

"It is funny you want to know so bad because I know you and your father are involved in it. Everyone is. You are all going to play your parts."

"Our parts?"

"Oh yes, your parts willing or not, he will move you around and around the board until you all fall into your predesigned places and in the end he will get what he wants, because…" He smiled up at James. "because he always does." He finished before breaking into a fit of crazy laughter.

"He may be The Dark One but he can still be killed, can't he Jefferson?"

Jefferson stopped laughing looking James in the face shaking his head in disbelief. "You want to kill the thing that even the dark is afraid of?"

"Yes if anyone knows his weaknesses it would be you. Living with him for eleven years, growing up in that castle, you must have been like a son to him. You have to know him better than anyone."

"He has no weaknesses. He sees all and knows even more. You will be dead and buried and your bones turned to dust and _HE_ will be still walking this realm getting exactly what he wants from the people in." Jefferson broke into another fit of laughter.

James grabbed him by his shirt pulling him up out of the chair as much as his chains would let him, cutting his laughter off. "Tell me how to kill your master!"

"He's not my master! We are business partners!" Jefferson yelled back.

James let go of his shirt letting him fall back in the chair. He reached back and grabbed Jefferson's hurt right hand.

Jefferson's screams once again filled the cell but as James continued to squeeze his hand his screams turned into words. "NOTHING YOU OR ANYONE ELSE DOES CAN STOP WHATEVER IS COMING!" James let his hand go and moved back around the table as Jefferson rocked back and forth in his seat trying to will the pain away as fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

"And you think you will get out of whatever he has planned?"

"Yes." Jefferson laughed again. "Because I am the best at what I do, and there is nothing which would make me break my deal with him. Nothing, nothing, nothing; ever, ever, ever!" Jefferson flashed a toothy crazy grin at James.

"You just love that smile of yours don't you Jefferson?"

"Well it hasn't hurt me." Jefferson chuckled trying to keep his wits about him. His hand felt like James was still grabbing it tight.

"Did Regina love it when you smiled at her?"

Jefferson lost his cocky smile at James's comment about Regina. _I am never going to see her again. Never get to enter her bedchamber, or Throne Room, or visit her by her silly little apple tree, and make her smile. Who is going to make her smile once I am gone? She needs someone to make her smile, to keep her from becoming as dark as Rumple is trying to make her. _

"I bet you drove all the girls wild with your smile. Did Jacqueline like it?"

"I hope she did, because she is never going to see it again." Jefferson hissed letting his anger show.

"Well that is true. I think later tonight I am going to start pulling teeth, until you tell me what all you just meant."

Jefferson shook his head a few times before he closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

"My lord I fear he is losing too much blood, in his weaken state he may not last the night. The women should come back and tend to his wounds."

"The women will come back and tend to him when I damn well say they can! " James hit the table. "I am not through questioning him. Jefferson what are his plans?"

Jefferson didn't move he kept his eyes shut and played like he had passed out.

"Damn it Jefferson answer me." James screamed and hit the table top, but still Jefferson just sat there.

James went around the table grabbing him by his hair. "What does he want with us?" Not getting a response James threw Jefferson's head forward and yelled "Damn it." Then to the butcher. "Well don't just stand there! Get those maidens back in here and get him cleaned up. I can't have him dying on me when he is so close to telling me everything we wished to know!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****Eight**

"Jefferson wake up." A female whispered to him through the haze.

Jefferson forced his eyes open the first thing he noticed was her long dark hair. "Regina?" He whispered seeing the bottle she had in her hands. "Did you bring me rum? But you hate rum." He head fell back down to the ground.

"Jefferson!" the female voice hissed. "I am not Regina. Now sit up!" She grabbed his arms trying to get him up in a sitting position against the wall.

"No! Don't touch my hand." Jefferson moaned pushing himself the rest of the way up to the wall. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the wall pulling his hurt right hand tight to his chest.

"Jefferson look at me." She lightly slapped his face to get his attention.

Jefferson looked again realizing the hair wasn't dark enough to be Regina, before his eyes focused on her face. "Jacqueline? What are you doing?" He watched her raise the bottle of rum. "You did bring me rum. You know my father would have loved you right up until you turned me in to James." He laughed. "Who am I kidding he would have still loved you."

"It's not for drinking it is for cleaning that arm of yours. So let me see it."

"Are you one of James's servant girls now, or is it just your turn to torture me?" He coldly asked her keeping his hand tight to his chest.

"I need to get it cleaned and bandaged before his servant girls make their way down here."

"Why would you…"

"You really are out of it; it's not an act is it?"

"Well I did fake passing out because your new boyfriend is a bit of a bore to talk to. I had better conversations with the rats in here, but I assure you I am really not with it and haven't been for quite some time now."

"Well James is upstairs bragging to everyone who will listen that he has broken the Hatter. Going on about how before you passed out you were shouting out his title, and ranting on about how The Dark One saved you from your father in Neverland. He thinks you are going to give him everything him and his father want when you wake up." She looked him over. "And judging by your look I think he may be right."

"If you have come here to plead I tell your prat of a boyfriend what he wants to heard then just leave now. I am not telling him or his father anything. I will die first."

"I am not here to argue or plead for you tell him anything." She grabbed his elbow pulling his hurt hand towards her. "And I really don't want to see you die. I am here to help you get out."

"Help me get out? You have to be joking. I have finally come to terms with his whole painfully long but inevitable death that is coming for me, and now you want to help me escape? Jack I am too far gone for your bullshit." Jefferson told her right before she poured the rum on his fresh wounds. His screams filled the cell. He hit his head against the wall a few times as he gasped for breath trying to pull back as Jacqueline continued to clean the cuts.

She turned taking his travel bag in her free hand and dumped the contents on to his lap. "Which one of these creams will help numb the pain?"

Jefferson looked down at his emergency healing supplies. "This one" he stated picking up a white jar. He clutched his teeth shut as she applied it to his hand. At first the ointment burned as she carefully rubbed it over the layer of missing skin. But then it cooled and started to numb the pain back to an almost bearable amount. He watched as the white ointment turned pink as it mixed with his blood, and then she started to bandage it up for him.

"Which one of these powers can be mixed in to help you clear your mind?" She asked as she finished wrapping his hand.

"You couldn't have offered that question first?" She gave him a glare to which he answered. "The green one will do the trick."

She took it mixing it into a little bottle of water she had.

"You really are here and helping me escape aren't you?" He asked in disbelief taking the bottle from her with his left hand before it threw it back taking a big gulp.

"Yes, I am. I couldn't find your coat, or boots, but I did find an extra pair of boots for you wear;" She stated pulling out a pair of boots and starting to place them on his bare dirty and bloody feet. "And I was able to steal back your travel bag. The best part is King George has left your hat waiting for you by the door."

"Why are you helping me? You are the reason I was thrown in here in the first place?" He took another sip of the water.

"James is up there right now discussing how best to kill you once you break completely. Do you wish to stay and find out?"

"I don't wish it but I don't understand why you suddenly don't want to see it?" Jefferson took another sip.

"Jefferson," she put the remaining bottles back in his bag. "I never wanted to see you dead. I just wanted to cause you some pain for the way you made me feel."

Jefferson lowered the bottle from his lips confused he asked her. "The way I made you feel? You are going to have to explain that one to me, because I always thought we had a good time together."

"Yes, we did." She paused a moment looking down at Jefferson's travel bag playing with its strap. "I just don't understand how you can feel the way you do about Regina and not me?"

"So this really was all because I am sleeping with Regina?"

"If it was just sleeping with her I could let that go. You didn't care who I slept with when away from you. But the way you talk about her it has become much more than just sex hasn't it?"

Jefferson looked at her unsure what to say, but maybe because he was so exhausted he told her the truth. "I honestly don't know how I feel about her. I am trying not to let it become a thing. Love is not something I ever wish to get involved with it. And Regina, she is a Queen and I…" he looked away towards his hat hanging by the door.

He remembered his last meeting with Regina and how she had asked him if he remembered his place. "And I know my place." He looked back at Jacqueline, "I am not a King." He raised the bottle and took another sip of the deliciously cold water; he could feel the magic from the power working its way through his body. His head felt clearer, his body didn't ache as much, and he was starting to feel stronger.

"I am sorry Jefferson; I can relate. James isn't going to run away with me any time soon. We should just enjoy the fun while we can."

"Fun and James in the same sentence, forgive me if I can't understand that one." He muttered lowering the bottle to the ground beside him before giving her his left hand to help him up to his feet. He grimaced as his right hand still throbbed. He clutched it tight to his chest, trying to fight away the wave of nausea he felt as she placed his travel back over his good shoulder.

Jacqueline went to the door taking his hat down. She walked back over to him and placed it on his head. "I am sorry for what I did, and I am even sorrier I won't be traveling through that hat with you ever again."

"Both things are good things to be sorry about." Jefferson huffed reaching up with his good hand and adjusted his hat into place. "Now give me that rum a second."

"Jefferson the last thing you need is rum."

"I need something to steady my nerves about leaving this room."

"Steady your nerves? Are you going to be able to make it on your own?"

"Just give me the rum." Jefferson held his left hand out and she gave the bottle to him. He took a giant swig of it. Coughing he handed it back to her. "I feel more steadily already."

"Well you don't look it. But I do have one more thing for you." She pulled out small package from her pocket and started to unwrap it.

"My crystal." Jefferson smiled as she handed it over to him.

"Yes hearing your confession to James I couldn't let him destroy it. At least your mother left you something, that is more than some of us get." She handed it to him.

Jefferson looked it over rubbing it between his fingers like he usually did to help settle his nerves. "Thank you for saving it and thank you for finally coming to your senses and saving me. Now how are you getting me out of here?"

"I am not. I was never here, the mysterious Hatter near death somehow escaped all on his own."

"Oh that is exactly how I am going to tell the story for sure, but seriously I can barely stand. You can't expect me to walk out of here on my own." he commented as he placed his crystal in safely away in his travel bag.

"I expect you to run actually, because walking is going to be too slow, and you will never make it past the Kingdom's boundaries by walking; but you already know that. You are going to go out the way we came in." She handed him what was left of the small bottle of water. "James doesn't have any idea how we got in and you know the tunnel will drop you off outside the castle walls near the edge of the Kingdom. You should have at least another fifteen minutes before the servant girls get down here and discover you missing. You drank most of the potion already, you should be able to make it outside the spell that envelopes this Kingdom and spin your hat back home to the Dark Castle."

Jefferson smirked. "Making me do all the hard work myself? I wasn't joking when I said my father would have liked you." Jefferson held his right hand close to his chest as he readjusted his bag with his left. "Now check the hallway and let me be off from this life draining place, before you change your mind and decide you would rather see me dead."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter ****Nine**

Jefferson heard horses coming up the path behind him. _No, no, no! _he thought_, I am so close. _"Rum...Rumple!" Jefferson tried to shout but it only came out as a mutter. His throat was sore from the days of screaming, and dry from his stumbling attempt at running which he had been doing for the last twenty minutes. He had stopped at the entrance into the woods and had drunk the last of the water Jack had given him and for the last five minutes he had really wished he had saved some.

He stumbled down the path the end of the Kingdom in sight. _Just 100 more yards at most. _"Rumplestiltskin!" His voice was hoarse and it barely came out louder than a whisper as he heard James and his guards coming up the path on their horses_. 50 more yards! Where is he… I said his name, he wouldn't leave me if he knew I was in serious trouble would he? Oh it is this stupid Kingdom and its anti-magic spell; I have to get across the Kingdom's boarder. _

"Jefferson!" Prince James's voice echoed around the forest as he rode up beside him stealing Jefferson's hat off his head, before blocking the path with his horse.

Jefferson tried to stop but his lack of food, water, and sleep mixed with pain was too much and he fell over. Without thinking he tried to stop his fall with his hands and he let out a scream as he collapse on to his left side clinging his right hand to his chest as he rolled over on his back, crying as the pain became overwhelming. It seemed to shoot up his arm and down his whole body. And even lying on his back the pain seemed to continue to wash over him in waves.

James jumped down from his horse. "So close Jefferson… what do you think ten feet from the Kingdom's grounds?" He asked his guards, who laughed.

"Give me my hat James." Jefferson had wanted to sound more demanding but his throat hurt so much and his voice cracked, but somehow he found the strength to get up to his knees. He held his right arm by the elbow with his right hand tight against his chest, at that angle the pain was almost bearable.

"Boy is it hot out today!" Prince James fanned himself with Jefferson's hat as he walked over to take his water bottle from his horse. "And I was only riding on horseback. How hot are you Jefferson? Do you want a drink?" He asked as he took a long sip of his water.

Jefferson tried to swallow but he couldn't. He closed his eyes._ Keep it together Jefferson, you got this, freedom is ten feet away and James is an idiot, even after over two weeks of torture and mostly likely hours from death I am still better than this prat._

James walked over and grabbed him by his hair pulling his head upward. "You are not going to pass out on me now are you? Where would the fun be in that? Just ask me nicely for the water and I will give you some."

Jefferson opened his mouth a few times like he was going to speak but he stopped himself.

"Not thirsty Hatter?" James stepped back starting to pour the water out on to the ground between them.

"Wait… wait.. please Prince James wait!" Jefferson croaked. _God I can__'__t believe I am going to do this…_

"What is that Jefferson do speak up when talking. I thought I taught you it wasn't polite to mumble."

Jefferson left out a deep breath and he could feel his shoulders shaking as he spoke. "Please Prince James may I have some water."

James laughed turning to the guards. "Do you think you deserve some water Jefferson?" when Jefferson didn't reply he added. "Still really not one for begging…a few more days and I think I can change that." He played with Jefferson's hat with his left hand.

Jefferson knelt watching him toy with the water and the hat._ A few more days and I will be dead. Ten feet, just ten feet, it is now or I am never leaving this Kingdom._

"You look so serious Jefferson, don't worry you did use my title and a Prince is only as good as his word. You may have some water." James moved forward and extended the water to Jefferson, who reached for it with his good left hand. "NO." James moved his hand back. "You can have the water, but you have to use your right hand to hold it."

Jefferson shook with anger and hate for James as he slowly reached up for the water bottle with his all but useless right hand. James let him take the water bottle and as he started to lower it down to drink Jefferson's hand gave out and the bottle fell to the ground.

Jefferson reached for it with his left hand to stop the water from spilling out completely. He managed to pick it up before James kicked him hard in the stomach.

"I said your right hand only. Do you want a drink or not Hatter?"

Jefferson coughed. "I am sorry Prince James… I am sorry…" Jefferson muttered over and over again as fought against the pain to get back up on his knees again. He reached out taking the bottle in his right hand and somehow he held himself together enough to take a long sip of water.

James came over in front of him taking the bottle from his hurt hand. With a cocky smile on his face he placed Jefferson's hat on the top of his head. "There now; how do you feel?"

"I am so relieved that you are as stupid as I thought you were." Jefferson exploded up to his feet ramming James backwards across his Kingdom's boundary. "RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" Jefferson managed to scream as him and James hit the ground.

James quickly rolled Jefferson on to his back punching him in the face once causing him to bring his hands up. James grabbed Jefferson's right hand tight, making him shriek out in pain.

"You called dearie?" Rumple's voice rang out from behind him. He heard Jefferson's shrieks and seeing what was happening, his voiced boomed filling the forest, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Hearing Rumple's voice behind him James quickly jumped off of Jefferson stumbling to his feet.

"Rumple?" Jefferson asked not believing he was really standing in front of him. "I…I am in need of some assistance for a change." Jefferson grimaced as cradled his hand to his chest. He staggered to his feet.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Rumple asked as he glared James down.

Jefferson only answer was too staggered over collapsing back down to his knees by Rumple's side with a soft little chuckle.

"I will take that as a yes." Rumple answered lowered his eyes to Jefferson. He noticed the blood soaking through on Jefferson's back and arms and his bloody wrapped hand. "Are you alright?"

Jefferson gave a weak smile looking up from under his hat at Rumple and gave a slight shake of his head before Rumple turned and addressed James. "What have you been doing to my business partner?"

"The better question Rumplestiltskin is what has Jefferson been telling me the last sixteen days?"

Rumple looked down at Jefferson who had his right arm tight to his chest and had his eyes closed.

Jefferson felt all his relieve at Rumple being there fly down the path into the woods, at James's comment. _No if Rumple believes that I am a dead man._ Jefferson forced his eyes open. "He's lying Rumple. I didn't…"

"I believe you Jefferson."

Jefferson looked up at Rumple his eyes wide at the quickness and sureness of Rumple's statement. He took a few deep breaths wondering if he heard correctly. He nodded his head as he rocked on his knees, starting to feel like he really was going to make it out of this ordeal alive.

"Though you will have to explain to me just how it is you were caught."

"Jack."

"Jack? Who is Jack?"

"My new nickname for Jacqueline; let's just say we are through."

"I told you she was trouble. You should just stick to working with Alice or Victor. "

"Yes I know you prefer Alice." Jefferson muttered cradling his hand to his chest as he imaged the stern talking to he was going to get once they back home at the Dark Castle.

"That's it you believe him, a known lying thief?" Prince James questioned.

"Am I supposed to believe you just because you are the Prince?" Rumple waved his arms in front of him at the word Prince. "You may have a title but that doesn't mean it isn't known you are a lying thieving Prince. If Jefferson would have given you what you wanted from him then you would have killed him."

"I may as well have killed him; he is a broken shell of what he used to be. He will never be the same for you again." James said moving slowly for his Kingdom boundary line and its protection.

Rumple looked down at Jefferson, who did seem to be just barely keeping it together. He placed his hand on Jefferson's shoulder. "I see nothing I can't fix."

Jefferson grimaced at James's comment because it mirrored every thought he currently was having. He shook slightly when Rumple placed his hand on his shoulder. Rumple's words and magic caught him by surprise. He cried out in pain as the magic flowed through his body, healing first his cuts and bruises and then his hand.

Jefferson grabbed his right wrist as the magic did its work. He tried to breathe but it came out in gasps as the magic rebuilt the skin and damaged tissue. At last the spell was done and he was healed. He took the bandage off and just stared at his hand. _It's fixed!_ He flexed fingers. _Oh thank God I can move my fingers again!_

"It still hurts doesn't it Jefferson." James smirked as he stepped back over into the safety of his Kingdom. "I hope it hurts every time you try to steal something, or when you try to touch a pretty girl."

Jefferson didn't respond because he was too busy running his left fingers over his right hand testing the new skin_. It does still hurt a little but that has to be in my head. And it has to be just the lack of food, water, and sleep. I am actually going to be alright. I am making it out of this alive and my hand will be fine._

"That is enough Prince James." Rumple barked. "I may not be able to do anything to you behind your Kingdom's boundaries but you can warn your father the coming years will not be golden for him or you."

James knew not to press his lucky and he climbed up on his horse. "I will have to let Jack know you made it out alive. I wouldn't want her to not watch out for you over her shoulder. "

"I won't be going anywhere near that psychopath again, she is all yours James. Unlike some royalty I actually have a Queen to take care of."

James grimaced at Jefferson's jab at his lack of royal suitors. "Until we meet again Hatter."

Jefferson watched James and his guards ride away. "Please tell me we are going back to our castle and plot his and his father's untimely and cruelfully painful deaths. Yes I am thinking the worst possible death you know of then let's really get creative with it."

"The stars have already foreseen his end."

"Well that is good to know. I hope it is painful and drawn out."

"He won't even see it coming."

"Well that is a bit disappointing. But I suppose dead is dead, so hooray for that." Jefferson commented before he stood up, besides Rumple. "Thanks Rum. You may not have noticed it, because like always I was my calm cool and collected self, but I was in bad shape there."

"You don't say?" Rumple smirked at him.

Jefferson flashed Rumple that toothy grin of his for a moment before he suddenly felt dizzy and the next thing he knew he was falling down into darkness.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ****Ten**

_James__'__s smile brighten. "Oh do I have your attention now Jefferson?" he laughed. "Good because you are going to tell me everything I want to know or you are going to lose that thieving right hand of yours."_

"_You wouldn't__ dare.__" Jefferson jarred the table trying to free himself from the chains and seat as the butcher entered the room with this long bladed peeler. "No…NO!" _

"No!" Jefferson woke with a start, startling Belle who was sitting in a chair beside his bed. His white shirt was soaked through with sweat and he was having trouble catching his breath.

"Jefferson," Belle whispered as she moved from her chair to the bed touching him gently on the arm. "it's alright you are home."

"Home." Jefferson panted, taking in his room. "I never thought I would see this place again. Oh God Bless this room!" He shouted relief washing over him as he collapsed back on the bed. _Oh my God PILLOWS!_ Jefferson thought as he hugged one of his down pillows tightly to his chest. _Sheets, a real mattress, no dirt or mud or cold damp walls. I am home and I am safe._

"Wait, Belle!" Jefferson exclaimed springing back up again turning to face her. "Why are you out of the dungeons and not cleaning or cooking? Wait… wait… wait…" He shook his head. "that came out wrong, I didn't mean…"

Belle laughed. "It is alright Jefferson. Rumple let me out to look after you. He told me if I take good care of you while he is away I will not have to go back to the dungeons. I can earn a real bedroom, and some freedom to do as a please when I don't have chores."

"Rumple's going to give you free reign of the castle and grounds for watching over me?" Jefferson could hear King George's question ringing in his ears. _What makes you so special to him? _

_What indeed? _Jefferson wondered.

"Yes it was a deal. And we both know he loves his deals. So let me know anything you need. So you can report that I took good care of you."

Jefferson laughed.

"What is so funny?" Belle asked worried.

"Belle darling, you don't have to kiss up to me. I can't believe for one second you wouldn't take good care of me. And I hope you already know the last place I would like see a pretty girl like you is locked away in a cell."

"Yes, I know you didn't like him keeping me there. Over the last two weeks I have missed your little visits with those interesting books your friend Victor lent to you."

"Yes…lent to me." Jefferson muttered to himself thinking, _I really should stop stealing items from Victor's house. He is the closest thing I have to a real friend, and yet practically every time I stop by to see him I pinch something interesting, whether it be a book or a neat potion bottle. Wait Vic calls them test tubes or beakers, but the point is I really should stop it. _

"Well don't worry Belle, thanks to Rumple's magic I am basically back to normal, just starved, thirsty, and bit tired, I didn't get much sleep unless you count passing out from torture as sleep. And trust me it's not the same." Jefferson looked down at his right hand and flexed his fingers still surprised to see it healed and in working order.

Belle grimaced. "I helped cleaned you up last night. All that blood on your clothes. I am sorry Prince James and King George hurt you so much. My father and I had some dealings with them, they are not the best people to deal with even if you are not stealing from them." Belle handed him a drink. "Can I ask what were you stealing for Rumple when you got caught?"

"Nothing for Rumple," He took a sip of the water. "I was working with Jack, but I won't be working with her again, that is for sure. Is there anything to eat?"

"I did make some soup, and there is fresh bread and those cookies you like." Belle smiled.

"How did you know I like your cookies?"

"I overheard you telling Rumple how amazing they were after the first time I made them."

Jefferson leaned over closer to her. "I am going to let you in on a little secret Belle, those cookies remind me of the ones my mother used to make on my father's ship."

"So Rumple isn't your father?"

"Rumple my father…." He pulled back shaking his head. "Why ever would you think that?" He laughed.

"Just the way you two act. It just seems like you look up to him like a father, and he obviously cares deeply about you."

"The moment I stop being helpful to Rumple will be the moment he stops pretending to care."

"I don't agree with that Jefferson, you didn't see him when he brought you home. He was extremely upset that you were hurt."

"He was most likely just upset that I got caught." Jefferson muttered before he finished his drink.

"That wasn't it at all, in fact after I helped him clean you up, he stayed right here at your bedside, until about two hours ago when he stood and said he couldn't put off his business any longer, and he would return as soon as possible to see how you were doing."

"I am sure he was just waiting to yell at me about getting caught. Eleven years and that was my first time getting caught like that. I am not looking forward to when he returns from whatever business he is away on now."Jefferson wrinkled his nose as he imagine how pissed and disappointed Rumple must be with him.

"Rumple doesn't care for people Belle, you of all people should know that. He has kept you in that dungeon cell for over a month now, and if he was so concerned about me would he have really left for whatever business he is conducting right now? Trust me the only thing important to Rumple is himself."

Belle sat there for a moment thinking about what Jefferson had said. "Eleven Years? You have worked for Rumplestiltskin for eleven years? What were you like ten when you started?"

"Seven actually."

"You have been stealing things for the Dark One since you were seven?" she asked amazed.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was good at my job." Jefferson gave her a cocky grin.

"How did he pick you?"

Jefferson laughed. "He saved me from my father. Brought me here when I was seven, and the rest is history."

"So he is like your father."

"No he is and has always been my business partner; that was part of our deal."

Belle shook her head, but Jefferson could tell she didn't quite buy his lie. But that was okay with him, no one but Rumple knew who his father was and he planned on keeping it that way.

"I like you Belle, I am glad to see Rumple is finally coming around and treating you better. I just wish it didn't take my near death experience to do it." He smiled at her. "You are going to be good for this castle, I can tell. Now how about a big bowl of that soup, some bread, and all of the cookies? I am starving."


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Regina was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair. Just seeing her brought a smile to his lips. "Regina." Jefferson called softly from the top of her stairs.

She turned her eyes widened as she saw him. She stood dropping her brush as he dropped his bag and hat and started down the steps. "Where have you been? Is that a new coat?" She managed to get out before Jefferson grabbed her and kissed her.

Regina pulled back. "Jefferson." She hissed.

"Regina." Jefferson felt his smile widen as he played with her long hair. "I will answer every question you have and I swear to tell you everything. But first just let me kiss you, because I thought it was something I would never ever get to do again." His fingers left her hair to lightly brush against her cheek.

"What are you…" Regina couldn't finish because Jefferson's hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck pulling her closer into a kiss again. She thought about fighting him for a moment but for as pissed off as she was at him, she had longed for him share her bed the last eighteen days so she gave in and kissed him back.

Jefferson picked her up and threw her on the bed. "Are the spells in place?" He asked discarding his new coat to the floor.

"Yes always. You know this is my only save place in the Kingdom."

"Good," Jefferson flashed a playful smile as he climbed up on top of her. He kiss his way down her neck, across the top of her breast which were exposed by her low cut dress. "because shortly you will be screaming my name." He moved down lower pushing her skirt up towards her waist. "Which is the only screaming I ever want to hear." He added before disappearing from her line of sight.

Regina gave a moan as she felt his lips start working their way up her thigh as his fingers played with the lace on her panties, before he moved back slightly to pull them off. "Oh God I have missed you." She whispered.

Jefferson raised an eyebrow at her. "You missed that? But I haven't even started yet." He teased before disappearing from her line of sight.

Regina's fingers grabbed the covers on the bed as she moaned his name.

* * *

"You are so beautiful Regina." Jefferson whispered softly as he turned on to his side propping himself up slightly by leaning on his elbow. He reached out with his left hand pulling her close and started to kiss his way down her neck.

"Jefferson!" Regina giggled.

"Oh I love it when you say my name with that little giggle." Jefferson whispered before he nibbled on her ear. _Love… do I really feel that way. I told myself I would never let myself love someone, after what love did to my parents. But I do love seeing her smile and laugh. To be able to make her smile like that every day would be amazing._

"What has gotten into you tonight? We have done it twice and…"

"I do believe you came more than twice, so give correct credit where credit is due." Jefferson bragged as he flashed her that toothy grin of his he counted off on his fingers. "Was it four or five times, your Majesty?"

"Don't call me that."Regina playfully pushed him back on to his back as she felt her cheeks filling with red at the thought of what he had done to her earlier with just his tongue. "It is almost morning. You will have to leave soon." Regina reminded him as she laid her head on his bare chest.

He laughed. "I can hardly leave if you are laying on me."

"I said soon, not right this second." Regina's fingers traced across his chest stopping over his heart.

"Regina." Jefferson picked up her hand giving it a kiss. "Come away with me."

"Where ever do you want to take me?" Regina laughed.

"Anywhere. Anywhere you want to go. With my Hat just about anything is possible. And then we can make love all day and all night without the use of spells or magic coins to summon me."

Regina pulled back from him, looking him over. She pulled the covers up to her chest as she sat up. "My God you are serious, aren't you?"

Jefferson pushed himself up to a sitting position. "I have never been more seriously about anything in my whole unnaturally long life. Regina come with me, let us leave here, and I will take you wherever you want, and we will never come back. We can leave the Enchanted Forest and finally be free."

"Jefferson, are you asking me to run away with you?"

"Yes." He smiled reaching out for her.

Regina pulled back from his out strength hand and laughed again.

Jefferson pulled back his hand as he growled clearly upset at her reaction. "Please enlighten me Regina, what exactly is so funny?"

"I am a queen and you are…" She paused for a moment shaking her head at him in disbelief. "you are a thief."

"You know I am much more than a thief." Jefferson hissed pulling back from her getting out of bed finding his pants he pulled them on. This conversation was not going the way he thought it would.

"Where would we go? What would we do?"

"Anywhere, and anything we want. It will be a better life than the ones we have here."

"Where is this coming from you have never complained about your life before? I thought you loved your job? And my life here is fine with you in it."

"Yes, this," he moved his hands between them. "us, we are good together Regina. But we can't be more than this here. You hate your life here at the castle, come with me. Forget your title. Forget your senseless need for revenge on Snow and come away with me."

"My senseless need for revenge?" Regina hissed stepping out of bed and grabbing her undergarments, slipping into it. She turned facing him in her little white slip of a dress. "Forget my title I think not Jefferson. I am a QUEEN. My title is the only thing I have left."

Jefferson shook his head and whispered. "You are wrong."

"I am what? How am I wrong? Look around what else do I have?" Regina hissed.

"You have me."

"You work for Rumple, I can't fully trust you."

"I would quit, Regina, if you leave with me."

Regina laughed. "You would give up all your gold, magic, and _home_ to runaway with me?"

Jefferson pulled his shirt over his head before he answered. "Yes, yes I would." He realized he was telling the truth, he really was willing to give it all up if she would just runaway with him right this instant. He wouldn't even go back to Rumple's Caste for his personal collection of spells, potions, gold, or even his fancy clothes. He would just leave it all behind for a chance to truly be with Regina.

"What happened to you? You haven't been your normal self tonight. Where have you been? Has Rumple found out about us?"

"No, it's not that Regina." He laughed trying not to smirk. _Rumple approves of what I do with you here in so many ways that your head would explode if you ever found out. _"Rumple isn't the problem. He saved me… again."

"What are you talking about Jefferson? Where have you been the last two and half weeks?" She started around the end of the bed towards him.

"I was caught stealing something." He muttered putting on his coat.

"Caught, but you never."

"It was in King George's Kingdom."

"No Magic."

"No Magic." Jefferson repeated. "He and James held me captive for sixteen days. He took so much from me including my wonderful coat, I had to settle for this new one until I can find another one from Neverland. Damn it Regina, I thought I was going to die there. He…" Jefferson started to explain as Regina reached out and grabbed his right hand.

Jefferson felt her magic travel from where her hand had grabbed his all the way up his arm to his head. But unlike when she had used magic on him before this hurt. He could hear himself screaming out in pain as his legs gave out and he dropped down to his knees in front of her. Everything he had gone through the last sixteen days flash through his mind bringing back all that pain. The lashings, the bruises, the hungrier, and lastly all the pain of what James had done to his hand.

As soon as Regina dropped the spell he pulled his hand back clutching it tight to his chest gasping for breath. It took him a moment to gather his wits and then he yelled at her. "What the hell was that Regina? That hurt! THAT REALLY HURT! You hurt me. You have never…. I was telling you… You didn't have to do that!" His hand throbbed in pain like it was hurt again. "Damn it." He fell back against the wall pushing his coat sleeve up to staring down at his hand half expecting it to be bloody and raw again.

He could hear James's voice echoing in his head. _I hope it hurts every time you try to steal something, or when you try to touch a pretty girl. _Jefferson rubbed his wrist _Please God; please don__'__t let that be true._

Regina looked shocked at what she had seen. "You told him we were sleeping together?"

"NO… No.. That was Jack, Jack told him that." Jefferson exclaimed, waving his good left hand in front of him, suddenly being in a Kingdom with Magic didn't seem to be such a lucky thing.

"King George knows I am cheating on my husband!" Regina stepped into her gown. "That must be why he wants to meet with me and _my husband_ next week."

"Regina there is nothing to worry about, just come away with me in my hat." Jefferson reasoned reaching out to her with his left hand.

Regina laughed again, pushing his hand away sharply. Jefferson stepped back trying to keep the hurt and anger off his face as she laughed and pushed him away.

"I most certainly will not be running away with you. I have to find something on King George so he doesn't tell my husband. King Leopold will hunt you down and kill you."

Jefferson was about to yell when he realized;_ Wait she is worried I will get killed. That is why she doesn't want to run away with me? _"Regina I know the risk it would be. You think me leaving Rumple's employment would be wise for my health."

"We are done Jefferson."

"Done?" Jefferson gasped. "What….what do you mean done?"

"We can't do this anymore." Regina pushed his coat into his arms. "You need to leave."

"Leave? Regina…" Jefferson started for once not knowing what to say to a woman to get his way. _James took away so much the last two weeks and now him and his father are going to take Regina away from me as well. No this bloody well isn't__ happening! _"What if I am not done with you?" He challenged her.

"Goodbye Jefferson."

"No. I am not leaving. Regina I just …. I just…"

"Jefferson." Regina took him by his arms. "I don't wish to see you dead."

"And I don't want this to be over." Jefferson whispered before he kissed her softly on the lips.

Regina pulled back. "Do you still have your coin?"

"Yes, he made sure I kept it in my pocket. It burned a scar into my thigh but every time it hurt I just pictured you killing James or George and I felt better."

"I didn't notice a scar earlier."

"Once Rumple saved me, he fixed everything. I am good as new. Completely fine." Jefferson forced himself to smile, because he knew the last part was a lie. He was far from fine and Regina's rejection was making him feel worse.

"Good, keep it and I will see what I can do to keep this a secret."

"Just run away with me Regina. We can leave this all behind."

"No and don't ask me again Jefferson!" Regina demanded pulling away from him. "I will not run away until I get what I want."

Jefferson rolled his eyes in annoyance and with a huff he marched up the stairs swinging his bag on and placing his hat on his head. "You are never going to get what you want staying here. You think you are Queen Regina, but you are just a pawn in Rumple's game." He paused a moment and softly added. "And so am I." With a sad shake of his head, he reached up and with a spin of his hat he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

**The End**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story. Feel free to leave your thoughts or comments in a Review. The next story I plan on writing is going to deal with Jefferson's twenty-eight years during the curse in Storybrooke. It will still be set in the same AU world as this one and The Ties That Bind Us, is set in. I am hoping to start posting chapters by the end of March. **


End file.
